Sauvageon
by Vivaly
Summary: Un visiteur indiscret espionne les entraînements de la Team Sept composée de Sasuke, Sakura et Sai, attirant l'attention de Kakashi leur sensei. Un jeune garçon de la forêt semblant ne rien connaitre de la vie en société devient leur nouvelle mission. Heureusement pour eux, le sourire de celui qu'on appelle aujourd'hui Naruto vaut toutes les situations loufoques occasionnées.
1. Il était nu

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue dans l'univers de Naruto ! (Oui, oui je vais me re-pencher sur la Girouette, encore désolée) J'ai eu cette idée comme ça à l'improviste et je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce premier chapitre. Je compte bien continuer cette histoire en plusieurs chapitres mais je n'ai pas encore d'idée bien précise sur la suite. Pour l'instant c'est juste la base de l'histoire qui m'a vraiment inspirée au point de l'écrire. Si jamais il y a des idées qui naissent dans vos esprits en lisant et que vous aimeriez voir dans la suite de histoire, n'hésitez pas à faire part. :)_

 **Chapitre 1 : Le sauvageon**

Kakashi observa fièrement son équipe s'entrainer. Sasuke Uchiwa était un prodige et un garçon sérieux. Sakura Haruno était un peu particulière, elle était très obsédée par Sasuke mais elle était vive et astucieuse. Sai Juoko quant à lui était encore plus silencieux que Sasuke, si c'était possible, il avait ce sourire quelque peu effrayant qui laissé Kakashi perplexe. C'était un garçon adroit et qui attaquait dans une très grande discrétion là ou Sasuke aimait utiliser des techniques bruyantes comme le Chidori ou la boule de feu suprême. Kakashi vit Sakura demander en rougissant à Sasuke de l'aider à perfectionner son lancer de Shuriken, le garçon accepta, Kakashi le vit, comme étant pour la bonne continuité de l'équipe et rien de plus. Sai s'entrainait à créer des dessins qui prenaient vie de plus en plus grand. Il fit apparaitre un grand aigle qui partit en volant dans le ciel et se retourna pour venir frôler la tête de Sakura qui cria et il partit dans les buissons écartant le feuillage. Kakashi fronça les sourcils, il crut y voir une silhouette qui les observait.

« Non, mais, ça va pas, Sai ! Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un ! » S'écria Sakura scandalisée. Sai lui répondit avec un sourire discret et continua de dessiner. Exaspérée par le manque de réponse de son camarade Sakura avança pour venir le secouer mais elle fut arrêtée par une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke qui fixait avec insistance devant lui. Sakura suivit son regard et vit Kakashi, le kunai en main, avançant vers les buissons. Sai se leva et posa ses outils de dessin pour observer leur sensei.

Kakashi avança dans l'ombre à la lisière de la forêt et son regard se posa sur le mouvement d'un buisson. Dans un mouvement lent Kakashi attrapa un bout de bois à terre et l'utilisa pour écarter les branches du buisson. Une plainte s'en échappa et deux orbes bleus se dévoilèrent à la lumière.

Il y eu un mouvement furtif et le buisson se retrouva vide. Kakashi redressa la tête pour voir partir dans l'autre direction ce qui semblait être un garçon d'une douzaine d'année. Il était nu.

« Hé ! » Cria Kakashi surpris. Le garçon s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un arbre. Kakashi avança de quelque pas pour voir la tête du garçon apparaitre et disparaitre. Il pouvait entendre de là où il était la respiration rapide du gamin.

« Eh… Dit-il plus doucement… Je ne te veux aucun mal… »

Il posa une main sur le tronc d'arbre ne voyant toujours pas l'enfant.

« Je m'appelle Kakashi… » Le garçon ne répondit pas. Le ninja contourna l'arbre. Il n'y avait pas de garçon.

Kakashi se retourna dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un garçon qui s'enfuyait mais il n'y avait rien. Le garçon s'était volatilisé.

Le lendemain Kakashi sentit une nouvelle fierté dans le creux de sa poitrine mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour ses élèves qui s'entrainaient mais à cause de la silhouette qui les observait derrière les buissons. Il était fier de ne pas avoir fait fuir l'enfant et de l'avoir intrigué au point qu'il revienne le lendemain. Cette fois-ci Kakashi ne fit aucune remarque et continua à observer l'enfant de son arbre caché derrière son livre. La silhouette s'approchait de Sai et bien que ce dernier ne fasse rien Kakashi vit apparaitre sur ses lèvres un fin sourire très discret. Sai continuait à dessiner. Il fit s'envoler une nuée de papillons. La beauté du geste était telle que le garçon quitta sa cachette pour ouvrir grand les yeux. Les papillons disparurent dans un petit feu d'artifice qui fit rire le garçon.

Son rire attira l'attention des deux autres genins. Sasuke fut surprit un instant mais reprit son air blasé rapidement mais Sakura rougit face à la nudité du garçon.

Kakashi descendit de son arbre mais resta à distance.

Sai faisait mine de ne pas faire attention au garçon. Il continuait à dessiner quand une main froide se posa sur la sienne. Surprit Sai sursauta légèrement, ce qui fit sursauter le garçon aussi. Il put enfin poser le regard sur lui. Il était blond en dessous de toute la saleté, il avait le visage rond et sale, il avait les ongles longs et marrons de terre et les genoux écorchés, les pieds durcis mais ce qui le charma dans cette créature sauvage fut le sourire qu'il lui lançait.

Accroupis, le garçon reposa sa main sur celle de Sai. Il la caressa et lui arracha le pinceau des mains. Le garçon l'amena à son visage et le renifla, l'observa, il allait le mettre dans sa bouche quand Sai réagit pour lui reprendre. Le garçon lui lança un regard perdu.

« On mange pas. » Dit-il mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard remplit d'incompréhension.

Sakura fut la prochaine à réagir : « Mais qui est-ce ? ». Kakashi fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas… » Le garçon voulut prendre le dessin de Sai. « Non. » Dit-il fermement mais calmement. Le garçon fit la moue. Kakashi s'accroupit face à lui. Il se pointa du doigt : « Kakashi. Et toi ? » Dit-il en le montrant du doigt.

Le garçon continuait de le fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus.

« Kakashi. » Répéta l'adulte, puis il pointa du doigt ses élèves un à un. « Sai, Sakura, Sasuke. »

« Sss… » Fit le garçon en étirant difficilement les lèvres pour faire un son. Il voulut reprendre le pinceau. « Toi ? » Demanda Kakashi en le pointant du doigt.

« Touaa. » Répondit le garçon en se débâtant avec Sai pour récupérer le pinceau.

« Il ne sait pas parler. » Constata Sakura. Ils l'observèrent un moment se débattre avec Sai avant que Sai ne lui arrache le pinceau des mains, il lui lança un regard noir. Le garçon répondit en lui crachant vilainement dessus comme un chat.

« Il est totalement nu. » Remarqua de nouveau Sakura. « Il est sale, Sensei ? Habite-t-il tout seul dans la nature ?

J'en ai bien l'impression. » Dit Kakashi.

Le garçon tenta de nouveau de prendre le pinceau. « Non. » Répéta Sai en levant le pinceau par-dessus sa tête. Le garçon sourit, un sourire félin, le regard malicieux.

« Non. » Dit-il le ton joueur. Et comme un chat il avança à quatre pattes sur Sai, et le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui attrapa les épaules, alors qu'il se mettait à cheval sur le ninja.

« Sensei ? » Demanda la petite voix de Sakura.

Le garçon regardait Sai avec une lueur dans les yeux qui le fit rougir malgré son teint pâle. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un froissement sur son pénis. Il venait de serrer ses hanches contre les siennes. Le garçon se pourlécha les lèvres et pencha lentement le visage vers celui de Sai, qui tenté leva le menton pour présenter ses lèvres.

Soudain le pinceau n'était plus dans sa main. Et le garçon n'était plus sur lui.

« Hé ! » Cria Kakashi au garçon qui partait en courant avec le pinceau avant de partir à sa poursuite suivit de Sakura et de Sasuke.

Sai resta là. A terre. Le cœur battant et une terrible érection.

Kakashi ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Ce garçon avait besoin d'aide et ils ne pouvaient pas décemment rentraient faire un rapport sur lui sans l'amener à Tsunade.

Heureusement même si l'enfant était habitué aux arbres et la vitesse, il n'était pas un ninja entrainé et Kakashi le rattrapa facilement. Il se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur deux mètres alors que le garçon crachait comme un chat.

Une fois arrêté Kakashi lui attrapa d'office les poignets alors que le garçon tentait de le griffer. Des orbes bleus se posèrent sur lui. Elles le fixaient avec défiance.

Le garçon tenta de donner des coups de pieds mais Kakashi était assis sur ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Sensei ? »

« Sasuke, sors-moi une corde de ton sac à dos.

\- On ne va pas l'attacher ! Ce n'est pas un prisonnier !

\- Il pourrait être dangereux, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser gambader si proche du village.

\- C'est juste un enfant perdu. » Déclara Sakura d'une petite voix.

Kakashi hésita.

Sasuke lui tendit la corde. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la corde et il se mit à gesticuler pour se retirer de dessous Kakashi.

Sai arriva en courant.

« Je peux essayer quelque chose ? »

Kakashi hocha de la tête.

Sai ouvrit un parchemin et sortit un pinceau. Il se mit à dessiner. Le garçon détourna son attention de Kakashi pour observer le dessin. Kakashi lui lâcha les poignets et se releva doucement tandis que le garçon se rapprochait de Sai pour venir regarder le dessin. Sai lâcha une touche de Chakra et un oiseau sortit en chantant. Les yeux grands le garçon tenta de toucher le dessin. L'oiseau s'éloigna aussitôt de sa main et s'envola. Il plana à hauteur d'homme. Le garçon se leva et tenta de toucher la bête une seconde fois mais elle s'éloigna.

Il eut un rictus.

Commença alors une course poursuite tintant d'un rire radieux, alors que le dessin de Sai le menait droit au bureau de l'hokage, la team 7 les suivant en courant. Les villageois lâchèrent des exclamations face à la nudité du garçon, une mère cacha les yeux de sa fille.

L'oiseau ouvrit la porte du bureau de Tsunade dans un courant d'air.

« Non m'ais ça va ! Personne n'a entendu parler du verbe « frapper » ?! » S'exclama l'hokage réveillée en sursaut.

L'oiseau se mit à tourner en rond proche du plafond alors que le garçon sautait dans tous les sens pour l'attraper. La team 7 entra dans le bureau essoufflée.

Tsunade fit les yeux ronds en voyant l'énergumène dans son bureau. Elle l'observa surprise avant de se tourner vers Kakashi les sourcils froncés.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Dit-elle sombrement.

Sasuke ferma la porte derrière lui en soufflant un mot au grade de la fermer à clé.

Sakura alla fermer les fenêtres.

Soudain le garçon s'arrêta. Il observa les personnes qui venaient de l'enfermer et commença et tapoter les murs à la recherche d'une sortie.

« Ça fait deux jours que nous avons un invité à nos entrainement, dit Kakashi. Il a l'air sauvage. »

Tsunade se leva et s'approcha du garçon, qui se retrouva dans un coin de la pièce à cracher.

L'hokage leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas de mal et s'accroupit à la hauteur du garçon à quatre pattes.

« Shhh…, dit-elle pour le calmer, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. »

Le garçon se calma mais continua de la fixer avec une certaine appréhension.

Elle posa une main sur sa tête et les deux orbes bleu continuèrent de la fixer pétillantes d'intelligence. Elle se mit à lui masser le crâne malgré ses cheveux sales, et le garçon lâcha un ronronnement.

Sakura s'accroupit à son tour en poussant une exclamation.

« Qu'il est mimi !

Ce n'est pas un chaton, Sakura, lui reprocha son sensei, c'est un garçon. Et nu qui plus est. »

La jeune fille rougit et se redressa aussitôt avant de se retourner pour être dos à la scène.

Sasuke laissa échapper un rictus à sa pudeur.

« Qui est-il ? D'où peut-il bien venir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la nature ? Se demanda Tsunade.

Il n'est pas en état de nous répondre. »

Il eut un silence pendant lequel on ne put qu'entende le ronronnement du garçon qui avait fermé les yeux.

Tsunade se releva brusquement. « Bien qu'on le lave, qu'on l'habille et qu'on lui apprenne à parler. Je veux des réponses. »

Kakashi leva un sourcil septique en regardant le garçon.

« Mais ça va prendre un temps fou pour qu'il apprenne à parler ! » Dit Sakura.

« C'est une mission à long terme, alors. Mission de rang B, il pourrait être dangereux, il reste sauvage. Vous continuerez à vous entrainer, vous partirez en mission de rang D et B tant qu'il y aura toujours un membre de vôtre équipé qui restera avec…euh… le garçon. Il doit apprendre à parler. Il doit apprendre tout le reste. Et il doit rester dans ce village. Je ne veux pas le savoir gambadant autour du village près à foutre le bordel»

Les quatre membres de la team 7 froncèrent les sourcils en regardant le sauvageons se ronger les ongles de pieds.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Ils l'appelèrent Naruto

_Note de l'auteur: Voilà je continue dans la même ambiance, un peu loufoque et agitée, nous verrons où cela va nous mener :) Merci à tous pour vous commentaires, j'ai reçu beaucoup d'enthousiasme à la publication du premier chapitre, je tente donc l'aventure, voyons où ça nous mène._

 **Chapitre 2 : Ils l'appelèrent Naruto**

« Mais restes en place ! Bon sang ! » S'énerva Kakashi en repoussant le garçon dans le bain. Sasuke et Sai, tout comme leur sensei, avaient une serviette autour de la taille, ils restaient légèrement en retrait ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans cette situation. D'autres hommes dans le bassin le plus profond s'étaient arrêtés et s'entassés sur le bord pour venir observer l'étrange scène. Après tout il était rare qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'animé dans les bains publiques.

« Bo san ! Bo san ! » Criait le garçon en bondissant dans l'eau chaude, s'éloignant de Kakashi qui était debout sur le bord une savonnette à la main. Soufflant d'exaspération, il retira sa serviette se dévoilant à la vue de tous. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel ne voulant pas voir le postérieur de son instructeur et complètement exaspéré par la situation. Sai quant à lui lâcha un rictus ne se privant pas d'observer les fesses fermes de leur sensei disparaitre dans l'eau. Sasuke le frappa derrière la tête en le remarquant.

« Pervers. » Sai ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

Kakashi tenta d'attraper le garçon mais ce dernier très bon nageur glissait subtilement entre ses mains à chaque tentative. « Je ne veux pas avoir recours à des techniques ninjas. Il pourrait prendre peur. » Affirma Kakashi avant de se tourner vers ses deux élèves qui ne faisaient absolument rien. « Venez m'aider vous deux lieu de rester là comme des idiots ! Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est votre mission ?! »

« Pff tu parles d'une mission ! » Râla Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le bord de la piscine, enlevant sa serviette à la dernière minute ne laissant pas le temps aux yeux trop curieux de Sai de regarder. Ce dernier laissa sa serviette glisser à terre, un fin sourire sur son visage avant de les rejoindre. A trois ils réussir à coincer le jeune sauvageon. Sai prit plaisir à l'attraper par les hanches pour le maintenir en place pendant les autres le frotter pour retirer toute la crasse. Heureusement que la Hokage avait réservé ce bassin spécialement pour eux car l'eau changeait de couleur et personne n'allait surement venir se baigner dans ce bassin pour le reste de la journée. Le garçon se débattait en crachant comme un chat dans tous les sens griffant Kakashi et Sasuke.

Les trois hommes de la team sept furent surpris de voir enfin apparaitre un blond rayonnant sur la tête agitée et une peau halée sans marque sur ce corps infatigable. Kakashi insista sur les étranges traces sur les joues du garçon qui ne semblaient pas partir, ce dernier s'énerva et tenta de le mordre.

« Non. » Dit Kakashi en revenant à la charge. Le garçon voulut le mordre de nouveau. « Non. » Répéta le Jounin approchant de nouveau la savonnette du visage de l'enfant.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit de la saleté. » Remarqua Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant que le garçon était complètement propre, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une étrange ressemblance entre cet énergumène et son défunt sensei, le quatrième Hokage. Fronçant les sourcils, il replaça une mèche sur le front sur garçon qui s'arrêta de gesticuler pour lui lancer un regard surpris. Gardant son doigt sur le visage du garçon Kakashi resta pensif à l'observer. Sasuke leva un sourcil devant la réaction de leur professeur et alla pour faire une remarque quand le sauvageon avança légèrement son torse pour balancer sa tête vers Kakashi à la recherche d'une caresse. Sai rougit en sentant les fesses du garçon se frotter à son entre-jambe. Décidément, celui-là lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Il sourit de plus belle. Kakashi retira sa main surpris regardant le blond un peu perdu.

Sasuke remarquant les joues légèrement colorées de Sai et son sourire taquin alors qu'il caressait les hanches de l'autre garçon, vint lui taper de nouveau derrière la tête.

« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ! On est en mission, imbécile ! »

Sai haussa une épaule se moquant éperdument de Sasuke qui grinça des dents énervé par le comportement immature de son coéquipier.

« T'es con. » Remarqua-t-il froidement.

A ça Kakashi réagit. « Ne recommencez pas les garçons. Allons. Sortons-le et habillons-le. »

Ils eurent autant de mal à le sortir de l'eau et à lui enfiler des vêtements qu'à le laver. Mais au bout de deux heures dans les bains publiques et après avoir été le divertissement de nombreux clients, ils sortirent enfin, les cheveux mouillés et un sauvageon complètement transformé.

Sakura et Tsunade qui les attendait à la sortie se levèrent du banc sur lequel elles étaient assises. Toutes deux lâchèrent une exclamation quand Sai et Sasuke s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre entre les mains de Kakashi qui le tenait par les épaules, un garçon d'une douzaine d'année aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, trois traits sur chaque joue, les yeux bleus comme le ciel et la peau halée comme une pèche. Il se grattait le ventre semblant gêné par le T-shirt blanc qu'on lui avait enfilé sur le torse et il gesticulait bêtement sur ses deux pattes arrière ne supportant pas le pantalon. Soudain sentant les regards posés sur lui, il leva la tête les yeux grands pour fixer les deux femmes.

Il eut un silence et Sakura annonça : « On dirait presque un garçon normal. »

Tous hochèrent de la tête bien que ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, de froncer les sourcils ou de grimacer à la manie du garçon de s'assoir à terre, retirant ses sandales, pour se ronger les ongles de pieds.

« Que doit-on faire de lui maintenant ? » Demanda Sasuke blasé par la situation.

« Tu l'emmène chez toi, la maison Uchiwa est bien assez grande pour l'accueillir et je propose que tes camarades viennent avec vous pour le surveiller constamment. »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur place à l'idée de dormir plusieurs nuits de suite chez Sasuke. Ce dernier grinça de nouveau des dents agacé. Il n'hésita pas à lancer un regard noir à l'objet de son ennui qui venait de lever le regard vers Sakura surpris par le mouvement brusque d'exultation.

« Bo san ! » Cria-t-il d'un coup en bondissant sur ses pieds faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Et apprenez lui le langage vite ! Il semble qu'il veuille parler !» Ordonna Tsunade en partant précipitamment dans sa tour pour y retourner prendre un verre de sake. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un remontant pour surmonter tout ce remue-ménage.

« Et on est sensé en faire quoi pendant qu'on s'entraine ! » Cria Sasuke les joues rouges d'énervement.

Tsunade se retourna croisant les bras.

« Et bien emmenez le ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Tant qu'il n'est ni dans mes pattes, ni en train de faire du grabuge ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd, durant lequel ils se fusillèrent tout deux. Kakashi mit une main sur l'épaule de son élève pour le calmer.

« Allons Sasuke, c'est une mission à long terme donc qui rapporte et qui ne vous empêchera pas de vous entrainer et d'en faire d'autre. Vous avez tout à y gagner. »

Sakura et Sai hochèrent de la tête en accord avec leur sensei.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais détourna le regard de celui de sa supérieure qui en profita pour partir, pressée de retourner à son bureau. Sasuke attrapa le garçon par le col pour le relever avant de partir en direction de chez lui suivit de son équipe.

Sur la route, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à contrôler l'Animal qui sauter sur tout ce qui sentait et sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il vola ainsi une pomme sur le point d'être mangé par une femme d'une quarantaine d'année que Kakashi du rembourser. Il sauta sur une poubelle près à fouiller dedans mais dû fuir en entendant le cri strident d'écœurement de Sakura. Il attrapa une petite fille de quatre ans pour renifler l'odeur de son shampoing. La mère le frappa sur la tête avec une baguette et Sakura dû le réconforter alors qu'il s'était recroquevillé en boule à terre en couinant ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pris à la femme.

« Shhh… Shhh… Voilà… C'est fini… » Disait doucement Sakura en lui caressant les cheveux.

Soudain une odeur particulièrement alléchante vint titiller ses narines et le garçon se remit précipitamment sur ses pattes pour courir dans la direction du délicieux met.

Il bondit dans une échoppe de ramens. Ichiraku Ramen. Les trois membres de la team sept le suivirent en courant, dépassés par les évènements.

Kakashi, premier arrivé, entra pour voir le blondinet se débattre avec Iruka-sensei afin obtenir un bol de ramen qui était très clairement celui du chunin.

« Mais ça ne va pas ! » Cria le jeune professeur stupéfait.

« Iruka ! Je suis désolé pour le dérangement ! » Dit Kakashi d'un air las en avançant vers le bar. « Un autre, s'il-vous-plait. » Commanda Kakashi au propriétaire.

Iruka lâcha le bol face à la persévérance du garçon et attendit le second en regardant avec des yeux ronds l'énergumène blond qui dévorait son repas sans même utiliser les baguettes.

Kakashi observa l'expression d'incompréhension barrer le visage du jeune homme mais ne dit rien tant que ce dernier ne demanda :

« Qui est-ce ? »

Son équipe entra dans l'échoppe en position de combat prêt à attraper un chat en fuite.

« Un jeune garçon qui se trouvait sur notre terrain d'entrainement. Il est notre responsabilité jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul. »

En voyant le garçon se pencher en avant prêt à passer par-dessus le bar pour pouvoir passer la tête au-dessus du nouveau bol d'Iruka-sensei, Ichiraku ramena le bol à lui dans un élan de protection de la commande son client.

Kakashi dit pour la énième fois : « Non. »

« Il va y avoir du boulot. » Remarqua le chunin en attrapant le bol sous les yeux triste du garçon qui faisait la moue.

Il se mit à geindre et à gesticuler sur son tabouret manquant de tomber.

Ichiraku à la limite de supporter les couinements plaintif du garçon lui demanda gentille :

« Tu as encore faim ? Tu veux autre chose ? »

Le garçon arrêta de se plaindre et resta les yeux écarquillé une expression de curiosité sur le visage. Ichiraku passa la main dans son présentoir réfrigérant pour montrer du doigt les différents mets qu'il avait.

« Tu veux ça ? Où ça peut-être ? »

Le garçon sembla reconnaitre quelque chose et posa ses deux mains sur la vitre pour approcher son visage à en coller le nez dessus.

« Na-rutooo ! Na-rutooo ! Na-rutooo!"

Ichiraku lança un regard à Kakashi qui leva les épaules en l'air ne sachant pas comment le garçon connaissait le nom de la pâte aux anchois.

Sakura excitée comme une maman devant son enfant qui prononce son premier mot sautilla jusqu'au garçon pour venir pose une main sur son épaule.

« Oui ! Bravo ! C'est bien ! Ce sont des narutos ! Naruto !

\- Na-ruto ! Na-ruto !

\- Naruto !

\- Naruto !

\- Oui

\- Ui !

\- Oui !

\- Ui ! »

Sasuke souffla d'exaspération derrière eux.

« Faut croire qu'il ne sait dire qu'un seul mot pour l'instant. » Remarqua Sai.

« En tout cas ce sera plus facile pour l'appeler. Vous avez vu comment il répond à « naruto » ? » Ajouta Sasuke.

Sakura se redressa en croisant les bras pour lancer un regard de mère choqué à son amoureux.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas l'appeler après une pate aux anchois ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça lui va bien. »

« Naruto ! Naruto ! Naruto ! » S'excité le garçon en sautant sur son tabouret alors qu'Ichimaru lui sortait un naruto de son présentoir pour lui donner.

Kakashi essaya. « Naruto ? »

Le garçon se détourna de sa nourriture pour lancer un regard curieux à Kakashi.

« Il est vrai qu'il répond à ce mot. »

« Non mais je rêve ! » S'énerva Sakura à la simple idée de leur sensei n'accepte cette solution saugrenue.

Kakashi se montra du doigt. « Kakashi. » Il montra la jeune fille. « Sakura. » Puis, il montra le jeune énergumène. « Naruto. »

Le garçon rougit légèrement de fierté et se montra du doigt. « Naruto ? »

« Naruto. »

« Naruto ! Naruto ! Naruto ! » Sauta-t-il de joie manquant de tomber une énième fois du tabouret. Iruka le rattrapa de justesse. Naruto lui lança un regard surpris avant de montrer Kakashi du doigt.

« Kashi ! » Puis la jeune fille « Sssaku'a » et de montrer le chunin en insistant voulant savoir.

« Iruka. » Se présenta le professeur en prononçant chaque syllabe clairement.

« I-ru-k'aa » répéta le garçon ce qui fit sourire le dénommé Iruka. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Brave petit. » Dit-il une chaleur de la poitrine, ressentant la même fierté qu'il ressentait quand un de ses élèves avait appris quelque chose de difficile.

« Naruto ? » Dit Kakashi en posa un billet pour payer Ichiraku pour la pâte aux anchois. Le garçon descendit de son perchoir pour venir se mettre à côté de Kakashi.

« On rentre. » Annonça-t-il.

Et Naruto lui offrit un sourire radieux.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
